carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Echocho
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:59, March 14, 2011 Mob movie Maybe we could get actress Stephanie Herrenhausen to play the part of Diana Petrucci (Luigi's lover)? HORTON11 17:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why, yes, I think she would fit the part! Give her the role :D. Echocho 07:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Echocho, you should be more active on here. You do good articles. Granero 03:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Population I've raised the population of the Cities and towns to higher figures (you can see the discussion on TM's talk page) and I was wondering if you want to raise the numbers for Charles Town of keep it at its current population. HORTON11: • 13:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, how about adding one zero to the number as well, raising it to 9.790? Echocho 15:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Adenis and Virsise Hey Echo, would Liberal Arts be interested in producing one of the films for Adenis and Virsise (any one or even both the 1950s and 1980s films). You can find the overview of the plot at Adenis and Virsise (book) and the full text here. HORTON11: • 19:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, it's a great tale! Thanks. Echocho 16:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the 1961 film as a joint Europa-Liberal Arts picture, but you are free to make the 1980s version or perhaps even a short from the 1910s or 1920s. HORTON11: • 19:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) 4th dimension Hey Echo, would it be possible for you to design the title for The Fourth Dimension. A space-age or sci-fi theme would work best; I tried but it didn't turn out so good, and the ones you make do look like ones from that time period. HORTON11: • 17:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Long overdue :D but I tried one. What do you think? Echocho 10:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hosting the IWO games Hey Echo, its been a while shince you were last on, but please check out my blog here on getting the IWO games to Brunant. Any ideas would be great; I have a basic concept but we should work together to make a concrete bid. HORTON11: • 13:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How do you make such amazing logos??? How do you make such amazing lgos??? I am currently a contributer on the Country Wiki and I got a recommendation from Horton11 about your skills. If you would not mind I would like some advise on the matter. If the information I am presenting is not true, or is just plain STUPID, please forgive me. Yours truly, Ethandabomb Back Are you really back!! HORTON11: • 15:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, from time to time I popped in, considering to come back, but - as I was still using the old Monobook layout - every time I was turned off by the info boxes being all messed up and I didn't want to start using the Wikia layout. Now, finally, I've decided to change after all. So yeah, I am back :D Great to see how much the wiki has thrived! You must be really happy and proud, Horton, and you deserve it. ;) Echocho 09:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't just give me all the credit, you were a big part of it. You (and now George) are bringing good quality to Brunant. HORTON11: • 13:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) chat You are wikia style, right? Then, please go on Recent Activity and go on Chat. Thanks :) Happy65 17:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC)